Comportement inadapté
by A Renier
Summary: Sylvia sur son lit pense à ce qui s'est passé une semaine plus tôt. Attention, relation sexuelle explicite et viol !


Comportement inadapté

Elle ferme les yeux ramenant ses genoux jusqu'à son menton. Elle a peur. Son esprit lui dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé mais son corps et ce tremblement de répulsion qui irradie ses membres disent le contraire. Oui, il c'est passé quelque chose mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'inquiète, c'est le fait qu'il va peut être arrivé quelque chose de bien pire.

Sylvia ferme les yeux laissant les souvenirs remonter à la surface de son esprit.

Michael est partie prendre son service, là laissant en face d'une tonne de document technique à consulter.

L'ingénieur est assise sur son lit, un PADD à la main quand le Capitaine Gabriel Lorca entre et verrouille la porte derrière lui. Sylvia s'arrête de lire, un peu surprise, d'habitude, quand le capitaine vient dans les quartiers personnelles d'un officier, non seulement il se fait annoncer, mais jamais celui-ci ne verrouille la porte.

\- « Capitaine ? » Demande-t-elle un peu inquiet.

Lorca ne répond pas, avance vers elle, enlève le PADD qu'elle avait posé sur le lit et le pose par terre délicatement pour en prendre la place.

Sylvia penche un peu la tête sur le côté sans comprendre et repose sa question d'une voix plus douce.

Lorca ne semble pas gêné mais perdu dans ses pensées.

Soudain, il l'attrape par le bras sans ménagement et la tire vers lui avant de la faire tomber sur le dos au milieu de son matelas. Sylvia tente de se dégager mais Lorca tiens fermement ses poignets d'une main et pèse de tout son poids sur sa subalterne.

\- « Capitaine ! Lâchez-moi ! » Lui crie-t-elle, plus énervée qu'apeurée.

Elle tente de lui décrocher un coup de pied mais le capitaine est à califourchon sur elle au niveau de son bassin bloquant les différentes tentatives de Sylvia pour se dégager.

La jeune officier commence à se sentir mal quand son capitaine, de sa main libre, commence à jouer avec le tissu de son uniforme. Soudain, sans prévenir, il se penche vers elle et colle ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sylvia tente de se libérer encore une fois mais elle reste impuissante face à la force du capitaine.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se lève et la laisse là. Va jusqu'à la porte, se retourne et dit d'une voie dure.

\- « Si tu parles de ça je te tue!»

Pas la moindre once de regret juste une menace qui gronde de tout son corps. Sylvia ne trouve pas quoi répondre et le laisse filer sans oser prononcer un seul mot.

Elle est là, sur son lit en silence. La soirée est presque la même que la dernière fois sauf qu'elle ne lit aucun PADD. Elle a occulté cette scène de sa vie pendant le plus de temps possible mais se retrouver presque dans la même situation la rend nerveuse.

\- « Officier Tilly ? »

Lorca est devant la porte apparemment très calme. Il ne ressemble vraiment pas à celui qu'il était la dernière foi. D'ailleurs il ne ressemble jamais à celui qu'elle a vu ce jour là. La jeune officier hésite un peu avant de se décider à répondre. Elle doit en parler, elle le doit. Ce besoin la brule de tout son être.

\- « Entrez »

\- « Vous avez l'air déprimée. »

\- « Capitaine…on peu parler un peu ? »

Une ombre passe sur le visage de l'homme. De la peur et du regret lui semble-t-elle. Il avance et vient s'asseoir sur le lit exactement au même endroit que la dernière foi.

\- « De quoi voulez-vous parler ? »

\- « D'il y a une semaine.»

Lorca hésite un moment puis répond d'un ton ferme.

\- « Non. »

\- « Comment ça non ? »

\- « Je veux pas en parler ! » Répond-t-il, laissant tomber le vouvoiement.

Sylvia est un peu surprise de cette réaction. Elle cligne des yeux en se demandant si elle a bien entendu.

Soudain, c'est l'explosion. Toutes les émotions qu'elle a contenues à ce sujet remontent violemment en elle pour exploser en colère.

\- « Comment vous ne voulez pas en parler ?! Moi je le veux. J'ai besoin d'en parler parce que ce que vous avez fait ce n'est pas normal ! Oui, ce n'est pas normal et vous, vous vous en fichez. Vous faites ce que vous voulez sans vous soucier de ce que je pense. Il n'en est pas question ! Si vous refusez d'en parler et bien tant pis moi je le ferais. J'irais en parler au Premier Officier. »

Elle a hurlé sans reprendre son souffle une seule foi. Ce coup ci, c'est Lorca qui semble perdu un moment. Mais il se reprend avec une vitesse déconcertante. Un fin sourire vint sur ses lèvres et son visage semble s'en transformer tout entier. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sadique et méchante.

\- « Non, tu ne dira rien ! »

\- « Je serais bien curieuse de savoir pourquoi. »

Sa réponse est claire et posée mais l'officier sent grandir en elle une peur panique en même temps que le sourire de son capitaine.

\- « Parce que tu auras trop honte. »

\- « C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » Crie-t-elle, sa voix un ton plus haut que la moyenne.

Elle se lève pour aller à grandes enjambées vers la porte bien décidée à se rendre dans les quartiers du Premier Officier.

Secrètement, sa principale motivation est de sortir de cette pièce et ne pas rester une seconde de plus avec son capitaine. Mais, Lorca l'attrape par le bras l'empêchant d'avancer.

\- « Pas honte de la dernière foi. De celle-ci. »

En temps, normal, Sylvia aurait réagit mais cette foi, rien ne vint.

Lorca profite de cet instant de faiblesse pour la tirer en arrière, la rejette sur le lit.

La dernière foi, il semblait dans ses rêves comme somnambule mais ce coup-ci, c'est une sorte de plaisir pervers qui éclaire son visage. Sylvia pousse un cri en voulant se relever mais alors, son capitaine commence à lui enlever ses vêtements. La jeune femme veux le frapper au visage et se débat avec tant de ferveur que son aîné a une grimace d'énervement avant de lui donner un voilent coup de poing à la mâchoire qui la sonne à moitié. Il profite de ce moment de calme pour finir de la déshabiller et enleve ses propres habits.

Sylvia a conscience de ce qui se passe mais dut attendre un moment pour être suffisamment lucide pour bouger à nouveau. Hélas pour elle, Lorca a largement l'avantage sur elle. Il prit sa ceinture et commence à lui lier les poignets avec.

La jeune femme crie encore une foi mais ce coup-ci, sa voix est imprégnée de sanglots et de larmes de peur.

\- « Capitaine… Capitaine… arrêtez, je vous en prie… s'il vous plait… ne faite… ne faite pas ça ! » Implore-t-elle totalement coincée. Mais son capitaine ne semble même pas l'entendre.

Elle commence alors à appeler de l'aide. Réaction stupide car ils sont seuls dans les quartiers de la jeune officier.

Son capitaine se couche sur elle avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Il sourit toujours et soudain, entre en elle violemment. Sylvia ne pu faire entendre qu'un grognement étouffé mais la douleur la traverse si fortement qu'elle se recroqueville comme parcourue de spasmes. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues au milieu de sanglots étouffés.

Il n'y a plus que ça, cette douleur qui la prend au ventre et lui donne le vertige. Il y son corps qui crie à l'agonie et son cœur qui est torturé de voir le visage de celui devant elle. C'est comme une éternité pour elle. A chacun de ses mouvements de reins, la souffrance rentre plus profondément comme si elle veut s'enterrer en elle pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. En plus, la main plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêche de respirer.

Lui, il y prend du plaisir laissant échapper des soupirs de satisfaction et fait des mouvements qu'il veut de plus en plus violent tout en observant le visage terrifié de son subalterne ce qui lui procure une plus grande part de plaisir encore.

Soudain, son capitaine colle son bassin au plus près du sien et l'embrasse en entrant au plus profond.

Il se libère en elle avant de la lâcher le visage radieux comme un enfant qui a accompli une bonne action.

\- « Oh va y, chiale pas pour si peu. »

Elle ne trouve pas la force de lui répondre et reste prostrée sur le lit. Lorca pose une main sur sa nuque la faisant frissonner de la tête au pied, une boule de peur se formant tout de suite dans sa gorge.

\- « Pfffff…même pas amusante… c'est pas grave.»

Il se penche vers elle avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- « Je reviendrais une autre foi. »

Il se redresse une grimace de satisfaction sur son visage et va vers la porte.

Il se retourne avant de lancer une dernière pique à sa sœur.

\- «Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un va te croire maintenant ? » Dit-il avant d'éclater soudainement de rire et de sortir en refermant la porte laissant Sylvia sur son lit qui recommence à pleurer, prise de sanglots incontrôlables.

FIN


End file.
